Love Wrecked
by Finn X
Summary: AU Fic. Songfic: Stay With Me by Danity Kane. A love story that ends in tragedy. PAIRINGS: Buffy/Riley Angel/Faith Sad songfic. R/R and Enjoy!


RATED: T (language/violence)

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Riley Faith/Angel

SUMMARY: A love story, with a tragic end.

SONG: Stay With Me by Danity Kane

This story is 100% unrelated to my other fanfics in this fandom. Not in my BTVS timeline unlike my other fics.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the show's characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and other companies. I do not own this song, it belongs to Danity Kane and their owners. I OWN NOTHING!!

Reviews. I'm begging for them!

Enjoy!!!

**Love Wrecked**

Buffy walked down the streets, late at night, she was tearstained and pained at what just happened.

"Why did this have to happen?" Buffy said aloud, "Where did everything go wrong?"

Buffy looked up at the sky, remembering the very events that happened that lead to this tragedy.

_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere _

_I reach out, for you, but you're not there _

_So I stood, waiting in the dark with your picture_

_In my hands story of a broken heart_

Buffy was with her boyfriend Riley.

"Hey, Buffy." Riley said.

"Hi, Riley." Buffy replied. They held eachother in a loving embrace.

"You know I love you, right?" Buffy asked. Riley nodded, "I knew that. And I love you too, more than Parker has ever loved you."

Buffy smiled, thinking about how Parker broke her heart by dumping her for another girl, and then Riley came around and became the love of Buffy's life.

"That's true," Buffy replied, "True indeed."

"Yeah." Riley added on, "Two months and we're going strong."

"I'm proud of it."

_Stay With Me, Don't Let Me Go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me _

_Just Stay With Me _

Buffy and Riley arrived at the Summers Home. Buffy knocked on the door and her mother Joyce answered the door.

"Buffy," Joyce greeted, "Hi."

"Mom," Buffy said, "This is Riley Finn, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Joyce replied, shaking Riley's hand.

"You too, Mrs. Summers." Riley smiled.

"You seem alot nicer than that Parker guy that was mean to Buffy." Joyce said.

"So I've been told."

Buffy and Riley joined Joyce into the Summers household.

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day _

_And My Touch Is Enough To Take The Pain Away _

_Cause I've Searched For So Long The Answer Is Clear _

_I Will Be Hoping we Don't Let It Disappear _

Faith looked at her boyfriend Angel.

"How are you tonight?" Faith asked.

"I'm feeling good." Angel answered, "You?"

"Same here. I love you very much."

"I love you too, baby."

Angel and Faith held eachother in a loving embrace. Angel vamped out and began to bite on Faith's arm. Faith smiled with pleasure, enjoying the rush of this adrenailine. After a minute, Angel was finished.

"That was brilliant, as usual." Faith said.

"Why thank you." Angel replied.

_Stay With Me don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me And Hold Me Close_

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me Just Stay With Me _

Angel and Faith were in an abusive realationship while Buffy and Riley were pretty much in a healthy relationship. Buffy wanted to stay human while Faith wanted to be a vampire, their lives were completely different. Cordelia, Fred, Wesley and Lorne never liked that Angel and Faith were together while everyone Buffy knew except for Spike loved the fact that Buffy and Riley were together, even Buffy's sister Dawn, who has a crush on the commando herself. Buffy and Faith never knew eachother until that fateful night that both slayers lost their lovers.

_I've Searched Over And Over _

_For Many Many Times_

_For You And I Is Like Those Stars That Light The Sky Every Night _

_Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune Remind Me Of The Days _

_You Promised Me We'd Always Be _

_And Would Never Go Away _

_That's Why I Need You To Stay_

Buffy went out on patrol with Riley when they met Angel. Riley began fighting the vampire almost immediatly. A strong series of punches, kicks and dodges came strong with both fighters. Buffy broke up the fight within the minute.

"Riley," Buffy begged, "Please. No more fighting. Please."

"I gotta protect you," Riley replied, "Cuz this vampire might be after you and make you liike him."

"No. He already has a slayer." said a voice. Buffy, Riley and Angel turned around and they saw Faith.

"You?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Faith answered, "We're together."

Faith gave Angel a hug. Buffy looked at Riley as she began to get out her steak. Angel vamped out and Riley ushered Buffy to go on with her plan. Buffy ran in and stabbed Angel in the back, where his heart was. Angel flinched in pain. Faith gasped in horror as Angel dusted. Faith looked at Buffy, shocked and full of greif.

"Was he gonna-" Buffy started.

"You..."Faith said with rage, "You're gonna die for that."

Faith ran out of the cemetary before Buffy or Riley could say anything else to her.

_Stay With Me Don't let Me go _

_Cause I Can't Be Without You _

_Just Stay With Me And Hold Me Close _

_Because I've Built My World Around You _

Faith ran into her apartment room, angry and heartbroken. She ran to her drawers and got out a gun. She was going to get back at Buffy for what she did by killing her, shooting her with her gun. She ran like crazy to the Summers' home, where Buffy and Riley were.

From the window view, Faith aimed her gun at Buffy as she was holding Riley in a loving embrace.

"Riley, no matter what comes our way," Buffy said, "I'm always gonna be here with you."

Riley nodded as he noticed that Faith is about to shoot at Buffy, "Yeah. That's true and I say...LOOK OUT!"

Riley pushed Buffy out of the way as Faith pulled the trigger.

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You _

_So Stay with Me Just Stay With Me _

The bullet crashed through their bedroom window and instead of shooting Buffy, Faith had shot Riley. Faith's eyes widened as she watched Buffy run to her boyfriend's aid.

"What have I done?" Faith gasped.

Buffy looked Riley and she realized that he was dead. She knew calling for help would be useless.

Faith ran out of the area only to be caught by Graham, one of Riley's closest friends.

"Do you realized what you have done?!" Graham asked in rage.

"How'd you know?" Faith asked.

"911 calls."

Graham arrested Faith and read her rights.

_oooo.. oh oh don't leave _

Buffy looked down at Riley, who was now laying on the floor dead.

Back to present thoughts......

Buffy walked down the streets, late at night, she was tearstained and pained at what just happened.

"Why did this have to happen?" Buffy said aloud, "Where did everything go wrong?"

Buffy looked up at the sky.

_so I stay waiting in the dark_

Faith was now sitting in a jail cell, and she is now serving a life sentence in prison. Faith was thinking of Angel and he will always be in her thoughts as long as she lived.

Buffy arrived at Riley's grave. She placed beautiful flowers on the grave and started crying again.


End file.
